The present invention relates to puzzles.
A wide variety of puzzles and puzzle devices are available, including both mechanical and electronic puzzles. In such puzzles, the user manipulates the puzzle to achieve a desired result or to solve a problem. The well-known Rubik""s Cube is an example of such a puzzle, wherein the user is required to rotate portions of a cube that are each made up of smaller cubes having differently colored sides. The objective of Rubik""s Cube is to manipulate the cube in a matter that results in a desired pattern of colors, the simplest being a single color on each side of the cube.
The puzzle of the present invention preferably includes a case having an exterior and an interior. A plurality of elements are provided, each having at least one recess formed thereon preferably six recesses). Each of the elements is secured in a fixed position relative to the case and rotatable about at least two, and preferably three, perpendicular axes of rotation. Each of the plurality of elements has a starting position from which the element can be rotated about any one of the axes of rotation. However, rotation of each element is limited to one of the axes or rotation when the element is not in the starting position.
At least one insert is provided (preferably one less in number than the total number of recesses in the elements). Each insert includes first and second opposing surfaces that are preferably identical. The recesses of the elements are preferably shaped to receive at least a portion of each of the first and second surfaces.